Little Brat
by sekaipei
Summary: Kisah tentang persaingan merebut kekuasaan, cinta, dan pertemanan, membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya. Tentang kekuatan magis yang mulai menguasai jalan pikiran. Tentang cinta yang dapat mengadu domba. Tentang arti sebuah persahabatan. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang sesungguhnya? / EXO centric / DLDR / Review or con-crit will be appreciated


**Little Brat**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters—they belong to the God, their parents, and SM Entertainment. I take no profit from this fanfiction.

**Cast(s): **All of EXO members

* * *

_Sometimes the world must be changed—_

.

.

.

Pemuda itu kembali terhenyak di kursinya. Sesekali sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap pangkal lehernya ketika ia merasa udara di sekitar mulai dingin. Kedua maniknya menerawang, membayangkan ucapan sang pemimpin beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Kalau kau belum berhasil menghilangkan jejaknya—" si pria paruh baya itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya mengatup diatas meja. "aku sendiri yang akan menghilangkan jejakmu."_

Menghilangkan jejak—kalimat halus dari kalimat 'aku yang akan membunuhmu'.

Ia tidak terlalu takut dengan gertakan sang pemimpin. Hanya saja, membayangkan menghindar dari sosok Kim Young Min yang memiliki banyak bawahan itu rasanya seperti keluar dari palung terdalam di dunia.

"Hei," satu sosok berperawakan tinggi kurus yang sedang membawa segelas _bubble-tea _berjalan memasuki ruangannya. "kukira kau sedang berada di luar dengan Luhan-hyung." lanjutnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kosong tepat di hadapan si pemuda tadi.

"Coba biasakan dirimu untuk mengetuk pintu ruanganku terlebih dahulu," mata gelapnya menatap si pemuda berkulit putih susu di hadapannya. "Sehun-ah."

"Kenapa? Kan kau sudah tahu kalau aku yang sedang mengetuk pintunya."

Jongin memutar bola matanya perlahan. "Setidaknya itu lebih sopan daripada tidak sama sekali." katanya singkat, lalu mengambil sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Jongin," Sehun menaruh _bubble-tea-_nya di atas meja lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang menurutnya paling nyaman. "kau sudah tahu kan kalau kalian berdua tengah dicalonkan menjadi Ketua Komite Siswa oleh para guru. Seharusnya kalian berdua bertemu."

Fokus Jongin beralih dari ponselnya. "Untuk apa? Kautahu dengan jelas kalau kami sedang bersaing, Sehun."

"Yaaah, kukira kau akan mendekatinya, mencoba mencari dimana letak kelemahannya." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Persaingan secara sehat, kautahu?"

"Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting." balas Jongin. Matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah tertera sebuah foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Aku sudah tahu letak kelemahannya."

Sehun membulatkan mata ketika ia kembali mengambil gelas minuman favoritnya. "Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kurasa kau memang sebaiknya tak usah mengetahuinya." Jongin bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil sebuah jaket almamater yang disampirkan di kursi besar yang baru saja ia duduki. "kau kan dekat dengan Luhan. Untuk apa kau memberiku ide-ide yang menjebloskan hyung kesayanganmu itu sendiri, hah?"

Sehun tertawa pelan ketika mendengar kalimat yang ditujukan pada dirinya. "Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Jongin-ah." katanya sambil menghela napas, namun raut wajahnya malah menunjukkan ekspresi gembira. "Kita bersahabat sejak kecil. Makan bersama, tidur bersama, bahkan sering mandi bersama. Aku lebih sering melakukannya ketimbang dengan Luhan-hyung—dan kau lupa dengan semua itu?"

Mimik Jongin tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Terdengar helaan napas berat darinya. "Yang terakhir tak perlu kau katakan. Aku jijik mendengarnya."

"Tapi—"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Cukup untuk siang ini. Aku mau menjemput Sohee dan mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah." katanya singkat dan dengan cepat memakai kembali almamater sekolahnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk menatapnya seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kau sendiri bolos pelajaran terakhir dan sekarang berani untuk menunjukkan wajahmu kembali?" tanya pemuda Oh itu sambil menghabiskan _bubble-tea_ di tangan kanannya. "Kau sudah mulai gila, Jongin-ah."

"Setidaknya aku sudah izin sedang berada di ruang kesehatan tadi." jawab Jongin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan kembali menempelkan handuk kecil yang telah basah oleh air dingin itu ke sudut bibirnya. Terasa perih yang sangat menyakitkan di daerah tersebut. Ia meringis, sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sini, biar kubantu," seseorang mengambil alih handuk basah yang berada di tangan Luhan. Pemuda itu menengadah. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya tengah menatapnya setengah membungkuk. "bibirmu sampai membiru gitu—habis berkelahi lagi? Kali ini dengan siapa?"

Gadis itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang tengah terduduk di sudut sekolah itu. Dicelupkannya handuk kecil tersebut ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi air dingin, diperasanya perlahan kemudian didekatkannya pada sudut bibir sebelah kiri Luhan.

Luhan kembali meringis.

"Ah, maaf!" Sohee menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Luhan. "Tolong jangan berkelahi terus, Gege—jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Aku nggak berkelahi," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Tangan Sohee sendiri kembali mendekati bibir Luhan.

Kedua manik hitam gadis bersurai panjang itu masih terfokus pada daerah yang membiru di sudut wajah Luhan. "Trus ini apa?" tanyanya. "Kali ini dengan Mongjae? Atau Woonbin? Hoojun?"

"Jongin," jawab Luhan singkat, kemudian irisnya bergerak menatap Sohee. "dia yang memaksaku untuk meninju wajahnya."

Sohee terdiam—gerakannya seketika terhenti tatkala pendengarannya menangkap nama sang kekasih yang baru saja disebut oleh sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Kai?" Sohee mengerutkan keningnya. Ia nyaris tidak percaya kalau Jongin adalah ulah dibalik memarnya bibir Luhan sekarang. "Dia yang melakukan ini semua padamu? Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya ulah Jongin—ia sendiri yang memancing emosi pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya tersebut dengan memanasi-manasinya perihal kedekatannya dengan Sohee. Dan hal itu semua dilakukannya demi membuat konsentrasi Jongin terbagi agar pemuda Kim tersebut kalah dalam pemilihan Ketua Komite Siswa nanti.

Tak lama kemudian Sohee segera berdiri. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah tatkala tangannya mengembalikan handuk kecil yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih dipegangnya kepada Luhan. Luhan yang sedikit bingung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia harus kuberi pelajaran," Sohee merengut kesal. Matanya terlihat tak menatap Luhan lagi. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kai berbuat seenaknya seperti itu. Ia pikir kalau dirinya adalah anak orang kaya ia harus berbuat layaknya preman jalanan? Nggak, kan." cerocosnya, lalu pada detik berikutnya Sohee berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengernyit di sudut sekolah dengan setengah berlari.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali menyesap _frappucino_-nya. Matanya melirik sebuah angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek yang ada di arloji yang menjadi penghias pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam sembilan malam sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika dirinya tengah menjemput Sohee di kelas. Sohee yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ketus padanya membuatnya bingung. Kenapa dengan cewek itu?

Kali ini pemuda itu sendiri tengah berada di sebuah _café _favoritnya di sudut kota Seoul. Sendirian. Hingga pada detik berikutnya sesosok pria berstelan jas mendekati mejanya.

"Kukira kau akan datang lima belas menit setelah waktu perjanjian," kata sosok itu ketika ekor mata Jongin menangkapnya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "_Hot chocolate_ saja." lanjutnya ketika ada seorang pelayan _café_yang datang menanyakan pesanan.

Jongin mendesah. "Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu disini, kautahu?"

"Haha, maaf maaf," pria tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian ia kibaskan tepat di hadapan wajah Jongin. "baru saja aku selesai _meeting_ dengan klienku. Kautahu, dia sedang mencari beberapa orang yang memiliki bakat di bidang seni." Sosok itu kemudian menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya sementara Jongin hanya mendengarkan dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja yang ada di hadapannya untuk sekadar menopang dagunya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku memiliki seorang teman yang jago menari—_popping, ballet, break-dance_. Yah, pokoknya seperti itu. Kau juga sedang berlatih _rapp_, kan? _Beat-box _juga?"

Alis Jongin naik sebelah. "Maksudmu—aku?"

Shim Changmin kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Oh ya, temanmu juga banyak yang memiliki bakat di bidang seni, kan? Siapa saja? Mungkin bisa kurekomendasikan juga pada klienku nanti." _nyengir—_menempelkan sederetan gigi putih bersih.

"Nggak, bukan begitu maksudku," Jongin mendesah lagi sambil memukul keningnya pelan. "kau sendiri kan bisa bernyanyi. Suaramu tinggi, hyung. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menawarkan diri pada klienmu? Kenapa harus aku dan teman-temanku?" tanyanya, sebelah tangannya meraih cangkir minumannya lagi. Menyeruput pelan. Aroma kopi pun kembali menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya.

"Kalau aku menjadi penyanyi lalu terkenal, kau pasti akan iri, Jongin," Changmin tertawa, membuat pemuda di depannya lagi-lagi mendesah. "Ha ha, tidak. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada karirku sekarang. Kautahu sendiri pekerjaan yang kulakoni sudah kurintis dari nol. Kalau aku berniat untuk menjadi artis—dan suatu saat karirku akan hancur, pasti sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali ke pekerjaan lamaku."

"Bukankah sama saja? Kalau berbisnis—apalagi sepertimu—pasti suatu saat pasti akan hancur juga kan."

Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kata-katamu terdengar seperti mendoakan." desisnya pelan. Matanya pun sedikit menyipit menatap sosok adik sepupu yang berbeda 6 tahun dengannya itu.

"Ah, terserah maumu saja, hyung." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, mengalah, karena ia sendiri tahu betul berhadapan dengan Changmin tidak akan ada gunanya.

Seorang pelayan _café _tiba-tiba muncul, memecah obrolan ringan antara dua pemuda berbeda usia tersebut. Tangannya menaruh secangkir cokelat panas di meja, tepat di hadapan si pria berstelan jas. Sementara si pria hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, senyumknya yang mengembang membuat si pelayan _café _yang merupakan seorang wanita ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu, tujuanmu memintaku untuk ke tempat ini apa? Kau ingin traktir-traktir?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil cangkir cokelat panasnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin mendesah. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, hyung. Tentang pencalonanku menjadi Ketua Komite Siswa." jawabnya singkat. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pria di depannya yang tengah menyeruput isi cangkir cokelat kehitaman hingga tersisa tiga perempat cangkir.

"Oh yang itu... lalu?"

"Kautahu jelas kalau aku sudah tentu punya pesaing. Dan pesaing terberatku saat ini adalah Luhan." lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada sebuah nama. "Yah, kami memang berbeda beberapa tahun sih, tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagiku agar tetap menang dalam pemilihan nanti."

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti berkata-kata barang sebentar. "Maksudmu Xi Luhan?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Hm-mm. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." kata-katanya terhenti. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menyeringai. "Wu Yi Fan. Saudara dekat Luhan. Kau tahu dia?"

Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Ia baru lulus tahun ini, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Dia mantan Ketua Komite Siswa tahun lalu. Pernah menjadi adik kelasmu juga. Dan kudengar mereka punya sebuah organisasi rahasia."

"Organisasi rahasia?" suara Changmin tercekat. Ia memajukan kepalanya, mencoba berbisik. "Aku... memang pernah mendengarnya. Kurasa itu hanya gosip belaka. Jangan-jangan, tentang kekuatan itu?"

Jongin hanya menyeringai. Mengambil cangkir _frappucino_-nya lagi dan kembali menyeruput isinya. "Tepat sekali. Dan aku ingin kau menghancurkannya, hyung. Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan, beserta organisasi rahasianya."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**p.s:** Ada komentar? Silakan kirim PM :)

Review or con-crit will be appreciated.

_**sekaipei—Agustus, 2013**_


End file.
